Sake Gatai To Ni
by Aoitasy
Summary: The Unavoidable Two, summary inside Please and review so that I can improve it. And tell me if the rating is appropriate to this or my other stories. Will deleted later and repost at friday, with edited content and longer length. Also, please read note.


Sake Gatai To Ni (The Unavoidable Two)

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Summary: Before learning the Kage Bunshin, Naruto received another scroll that make-up a piece of two that would greatly affect the world he lived in. Set place after getting his head band, couplings will be pretty obvios towards the following chap, and aditional one or changes to it I will tell when I deem it fit.

Aoitasy: K, while I wait for response to my other story, I though to try doing this so the whatever I got back when type the other one does not get rusty. Anyway, like what I said before in my pervious story, please Read and Review, I'll especially be thankfully if the review is a constructive one since it will help me improve. Anyway, this is short since I don't know if anyone would read it, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Default Chapter

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hand as he lay in his bed remembering how he received the said item.

'It just puffed in existance as soon as I opened the scroll right? No before that, when I first tried to open the forbidden scroll, I suddenly felt weak, as if the scroll it self, was suckking my chakra. It did not last long though, as suddenly as it happened, it vanished, and I felt better again. Anyway, as soon as I openned it, it soon appeared with a puff of smoke on the instructions on how to do Kage Bunishin No Jutsu.' the blonde recalled before opening the scroll and reading out loud.

"Congratulations to you who gained this scroll of great power. This scroll is sealed at the forbidden scroll with a seal that only unseals to a person which has the amount of chakra humans could not possible possess ever, hence you must be a demon then." he read before his sadden as he remembered something that happened shortly after that.

"You are the Kyuubi No Kitsune!" the voice of his former sensei echoed in his head making him sigh.

"I know I'm not what he said, but I guess I'm not also entirely human anymore." he stated to no one in particular before sighing again, then smiling as a recent memory he was fond of replayed in his mind.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto for the Hidden Leaf!" Finished a male with a scar across his nose, making the blonde smile for a while replaying the fond memory over and over again, untill he remembered the scroll in his hand. He turned back to the scroll with a frown at grew deeper and deeprer, as he continued reading.

"Though, even if you're a demon, I suggest that you do not try this technique at all, as doing so would kill you in a second, and even if you found another way around that, you would lose you sanity in the same time. So if you know what is good for you then return this scroll back to where you found it or risk stating a war for this accursed scroll, but if you still want to keep this scroll then let me inform you that there are only 2 ways for others to open and read this. One is for the one who wants to read the said scroll, to get permission form the current own, YOU or lastly, for yjr one who wants to read it is to kill you by his/her own hand, and in doing so aquire ownership of the accursed scroll, so if you still want to keep it then good luck idiot!" He finished looking at the scroll incredelusly.

"I can't believe that this thing would cause war to break out for it, especially after reading the warnings that writer said here. And whats more, if I do not unseal or give them repission, then they'll just have to kill me to gain owner ship? If so then just holing to this curses me already, I should just put it back where I got it, no biggie, after all, I'm sure I can send the old man flying a jet of blood from his nose, but somehow, I just can't bring myself to return it, I just can't bring myself to throw away this accursed present of mine by the techniques crazy creator." He said as he glared at the scroll heatedly.

"And the most annoying part is what the writter named himself, I mean, only contol freaks name themselves GOD right?" he continued looking at the scroll as if it's crazy before resealing it and hiding it beneath the loose floor board underneath his bed, before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT KIT, HE SHOULD BE A SLEEP NOW, AND I ALREADY USED MY CHAKRA TO FORCEFULLY SUMMON HIM HERE IN HIS STINKING MINDSCAPE BUT HIS NOT HERE !" Roared a loud voice that woke of the blonde to find himself, in a spacious sewer looking surroundings, and his clothes damp from the water where he was sleeping on.

He then heard somerthing huge banging against bars which elicted his ciriousity making him fallow the sound to see a giganticlly glowing pair of yellow eyes with slitted piupils becoming biggest when the sound was heard and then smaller shortly after that over and over again until the blonde spoke up making the sound stop and the huge eyes turn towards him, making the blonde back away a little.

"So, you are finally here kit? GOOD! Now then let's beginning the training then, if you disappoint me, then I'll kill you!" Roar the beast to the shock of Naruto

Aoitasy: AND I guess that's the Good enough place to stop, so what do you guys think? Good, of bad, you decide, and as always, please, PLEASE! Read and review, PLEASE impart your knowledge, I would GREATLY appreciate it, untill, next time farewell!


End file.
